Innocence perdue
by MomoTheDreamer
Summary: Elle n'avait jamais pensé être un jour emportée dans cette tornade. Pour elle, c'était un autre monde. Un endroit où elle ne mettrait pas les pieds. Elle s'était trompée.


Elle n'avait jamais pensé être un jour emportée dans cette tornade. Pour elle, c'était un autre monde. Un endroit où elle ne mettrait pas les pieds. Elle s'était trompée.

Ça avait commencé par une journée comme les autres. Ils voguaient dans le Nouveau Monde, sans but précis, profitant seulement de leur liberté. Les seules attaques qui étaient parfois tentées venaient de la flotte des autres empereurs, ou de la Marine. Après, qui oserait s'en prendre au Red Force, le bateau de Shanks le Roux? Comme tous les jours, le capitaine s'était retrouvé soûl dès le matin et Ben avait pris les commandes. Il le faisait toujours. En tout cas, de ce qu'elle avait pu voir jusqu'à maintenant. C'est après que ça avait dégénéré.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés quelques heures sur une petite île, le temps de refaire leurs provisions. Il n'y avait qu'un seul village, et elle avait proposé d'y aller, n'étant dans l'équipage que depuis peu de temps et sachant que son vrai capitaine, Barbe Blanche, ne s'y était jamais arrêté. Ben avait accepté et lui avait tendu la liste de courses, consistant majoritairement d'alcool. Puis, elle était partie avec deux autres camarades qui l'aideraient.

Ils s'étaient entendus pour s'occuper chacun d'une partie. Elle était chargée d'acheter de l'eau potable. Cependant, l'alcool prenant plus de temps à arriver, elle avait décidé de partir seule. Ça avait été sa première erreur.

Peu avant l'entrée du marché, quelqu'un avait saisi son bras et l'avait traîné dans une ruelle mal éclairée, même en plein jour. Elle avait senti des lèvres se plaquer contre les siennes et avait répliqué par un violent coup de pied. Ça avait à peine ébranlé l'homme, qui avait par contre relâché légèrement sa prise. Plutôt que de fuir, elle avait choisi de combattre, se disant que cet alcoolique à l'haleine malsaine et au corps gras ne valait pas grand chose. Ça avait été sa seconde erreur.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de dégainer ses dagues qu'elle s'était faite plaquer contre le mur, presque incapable de bouger. Le visage lubrique de l'homme l'avait fait frissonner de dégoût et de peur, tandis que ses mains baladeuses s'activaient, parcourant sa peau pâle et caressant son corps tremblant.

Elle avait eu envie de pleurer. Réellement. Mais elle était restée forte, se débattant comme une lionne. Sans grands résultats, malheureusement. Son agresseur avait raffermi sa prise, fier de sa force. Elle avait presque abandonné tout espoir. Presque. Mais, dans un sursaut d'énergie, elle avait pu récupéré sa dague cachée dans sa botte. Et elle s'était défendue. Violemment et cruellement, comme possédée.

Quand l'homme s'était écroulé à ses pieds, mort, elle n'avait rien ressenti. Juste une froide satisfaction. Et elle n'avait plus bougé. Le visage de son attaquant était parcouru d'horribles coupures, et ses yeux ouverts n'exprimaient que stupéfaction. Elle n'était revenue à elle qu'une fois de retour au bateau. Ses compagnons, inquiets, l'avaient cherchée et trouvée. Ils avaient facilement déduit les évènements à son immobilité, le mort, et ses vêtements froissés. Ils l'avaient ramené avec eux. Et étaient partis chercher le capitaine et son second.

-Je l'ai tué.

Sa voix, à peine un murmure, inquiéta Shanks et Ben. Le capitaine s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle réagit à peine, ses yeux vides de toute émotion.

-Je l'ai tué, répéta-t-elle, comme une litanie.

-Tu t'es défendue, rectifia le dirigeant du Red Force.

-Je l'ai tué. Mais je ne ressens rien. Je ne ressens rien...

Elle avait tué. Pour la première fois. Et ça la terrifiait. Ce froid qui murmurait qu'elle pourrait recommencer des centaines de fois. Qui disait qu'elle y prendrait goût, qu'elle deviendrait comme les autres pirates. Un monstre. Elle se mit à trembler, de plus en plus fort. La réalisation parvenait peu à peu à son cerveau. Alors, elle perdit tout contrôle. Et elle vomit.

Ses intestins se soulevèrent, libérant leur contenu sur le plancher auparavant propre du bateau. Sachant que c'était loin d'être fini, elle se força à en retenir une partie et se précipita au bastingage pour rendre le reste de son déjeuner dans la mer. Elle sentit vaguement quelqu'un remonter ses cheveux, mais ne s'y attarda pas. Les images revenaient, en boucle et en force. Les sensations aussi. Le sang.

Encore et encore, elle laissa tout. Elle était dégoûtée. Par quoi, d'ailleurs? L'homme? Ses actes? Elle-même? Il fallut une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour que tout sorte, et encore là, elle tremblait. Sa nausée avait simplement baissé. On frotta doucement son dos, et redressant la tête, elle aperçut Rockstar, l'un de ceux avec qui elle était allée chercher les provisions. Il avait un air coupable et compatissant sur son visage. Elle détourna le regard, honteuse. Encore une fois, elle ne savait pas de quoi. Mais elle sentait que plus rien ne serait pareil.

Après tout, ses mains n'étaient plus blanches. Elles étaient rouges, peu importe l'angle sous lequel elle regardait. Elle se détestait. Elle était un monstre.

Non loin de là, Shanks était silencieux. L'équipage avait par contre pris la précaution de s'éloigner de plusieurs pas, car il dégageait une aura meurtrière et son Haki royal. Il était sérieux et furieux. Furieux contre lui-même. Il avait promis à Barbe Blanche de prendre soin de cette adolescente, de cette infirmière à peine débutante, de sa fille, comme l'Empereur aimait bien dire. Il avait failli. La bouche pâteuse, les cheveux et vêtements en désordre, Agalée ne ressemblait à rien. Il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Comment avait-il pu? Comment avait-il pu laisser un membre de son équipage, même temporaire, être ainsi éprouvé?

Agalée, toujours en partie soutenue par Rockstar, sentait les larmes sur le point de sortir. Elle en avait assez. Elle voulait rentrer, retrouver Ace et ses blagues, Tachi et sa gentillesse, Marco et ses conseils. Elle voulait revoir sa famille.

-Gamine, l'interpella alors Ben. Va prendre une douche. Personne ne te dérangera.

-Mais... hésita Agalée.

-Ça ne pose aucun problème, approuva Shanks.

En effet, la seule douche disponible était dans sa cabine. Généralement, les membres de l'équipage se baignaient dans la mer dans l'attente du prochain arrêt. Dans cette situation, Shanks aurait été bien égoïste de lui en interdire l'accès. Agalée acquiesça lentement la tête et pénétra à l'intérieur.

Shanks était toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Barbe Blanche lui avait confié Agalée car sa guerre contre Big Mom entrait dans un tournant décisif, et il craignait pour la vie de la jeune adolescente. Comment pourrait-il lui expliquer cela? Saurait-il rassurer la jeune fille? Lui expliquer que tuer n'était pas nécessairement un chemin vers le mal?

-Dans quelles circonstances s'est-elle défendue? demanda alors Ben, une fois certain qu'Agalée ne les entendrait pas. Vous nous avez uniquement dit qu'elle n'était pas en tort en tuant l'homme.

Rockstar et son compatriote échangèrent un regard, avant que le messager du Red Force s'avance.

-Nous n'étions pas là. Mais, vu la scène, nous en avons déduit que l'homme a voulu la...la...violer, lâcha-t-il, hésitant.

Un silence de mort s'installa.

-S'il n'était pas décédé, je le tuerais dès maintenant, annonça avec une froide colère Shanks.

-Tu vas l'annoncer à Barbe Blanche, capitaine? demanda Ben.

-Je ne sais toujours pas. Attendons de voir.

Dans la douche, à l'intérieur, Agalée frottait de toutes ses forces son corps. Sa peau, auparavant pâle, abordait désormais une couleur rouge vif. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Ses larmes se mélangeaient à l'eau qui coulait sur son visage. Elle revoyait sans cesse son agresseur, et peu importe combien elle voulait se laver de sa présence, il en restait toujours une trace.

Son absence prolongée finit par inquiéter Shanks. Il s'approcha de la porte de la salle de bain après être entré dans sa cabine avec Ben, et cogna quelques coups.

-Agalée?

Il ne fut pas sûr, mais il crut percevoir des pleurs. Il colla son oreille sur la porte de bois. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Les sanglots étaient clairement perceptibles et lui brisaient le coeur. Mais, plus que tout, c'étaient les hoquets de la jeune fille.

-Ace... appelait-elle. Père... Ace!

Il hésita quelques instants avant de rentrer. La scène qu'il vit lui fit baisser les yeux avec honte. Recroquevillée sur le sol, en boule, Agalée n'avait pas entendu sa présence. Elle serrait fortement un pendentif qu'il savait que Poing Ardent lui avait donné. Il posa doucement une serviette sur son corps nu, avant d'appeler Ben pour qu'il la dépose sur son lit. Agalée finit par s'endormir. Shanks partit rejoindre son équipage.

-Appelle Barbe Blanche, ordonna-t-il à Ben. Et commence à te diriger vers le dernier emplacement où il a été. Elle a besoin de voir des visages connus. Des visages rassurants pour elle.

Ben partit exécuter ses ordres. Shanks serra son unique poing. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Cette fille avait été brisée. Il ne l'avait pas protégé. Elle n'aurait plus cette naïveté et cette innocence qui la caractérisaient. Non. Par sa faute. Barbe Blanche ne l'excuserait pas. Il avait vu le regard avec lequel chacun des fils de l'Empereur fixait Agalée. C'était une volonté de la protéger contre tous les dangers. De préserver son enfance. Shanks pesta.


End file.
